(I Caught Fire) In Your Eyes
by saltedpineapple
Summary: Spoilers for 143. I am off before you. I will wait for you in Hell, Ryoga.


The pressure over Nasch's soul was immense; pressing him into a fine dust as the world whited out around him. He knew where he was going, the only destination left was the place he had always belonged.

It was OK, he told himself as he could still hear Yuma's faint cries rattle around in his head. He had put his trust in Yuma, just like the countless times before. Yuma would do what's right, his never give up heart would find a way to save everyone.

The pressure finally released and he was standing whole again on firm ground. The world was dull and muted, no more rich colors of the Barian World or bright ones of Earth. Nasch's field of vision was limited as he strained to see what was ahead of him in the dull light. His feet began to carry him forward, slow at first. There was nothing around him except endless gray. He was sprinting before he knew it, uncontrollable need to see another face driving him.

His lungs ached, burning with each inhale as he pushed forward. He wouldn't let the thought of seeing his fallen lords at the end of the path cross into his mind. To damn them to such a place was an ill thought. None of them, even Vector, deserved an endless Hell like this one. The soles of his shoes thumped and clicked on the stone pavement beneath him as he grit his teeth pushing himself to the limit.

But there had to be someone.

A large black gate finally came into view as Nasch reached the top of a hill. The gate's edges were nonexistent and rounded off like it had weathered too much. A relief over seeing something washed a second wind into him as he ran down the hill hoping to find answers, someone, something on the other side.

Once Nasch reached the gate he finally stopped. He placed his palm on the cold iron, it was sealed shut. His brow furrowed as he pushed against it even if he knew it wasn't going to budge.

"Took you long enough to die, Ryoga."

Royal eyes snapped wide as the sudden voice fell on his ears. The familiarity of it scratched at his brain as he winced. He still didn't want to hear that name, least of all in that tone; such love and carefulness despite the seemingly biting words. Not wanting to face the source he found himself turning towards it before he could stop himself.

"IV, you," Nasch took a step closer before stopping short. His gaze softening at the familiar sight in front of him. The older teen's clothes were fresh and new, skin was clean and no longer cut and bruised, a far cry from the last time he saw him.

It didn't take long for the image of IV's dying body to plague his mind. His former friend laying cold and motionless on the ground, a smile on his face and tears in dead eyes. The burnt out crimson was tattooed into Nasch's skull; a thousand years could pass and he would never forget them.

The fire was back, burning deep into Nasch as they stared wordless at each other. Guilt was still washing around inside him, slowly destroying him like an acid. A throb and an ache that was always there no matter how good he got at ignoring it. But now he was staring at it head on, the blaze inside him only growing worse.

_I am off before you. I will wait for you in Hell, Ryoga._

"This is Hell then," Nasch spoke up, more of a confirmation than a question.

IV shook his head. "Beyond that gate is Hell. This is more of a purgatory."

"Purgatory?" Nasch parroted. Of course. Wandering souls waiting for a judgment to be passed, looking for an acceptance of their sins before they can move on.

"The gate won't open."

"Of course not, idiot. Judgment needs to be passed by those you have wronged, to either damn you or let your soul rest with the Gods."

"But I've wronged so many. The only place I deserve is the other end of that gate." Nasch's voice was cracking already as he spoke. He turned back to the iron gate slamming his fist into it, over and over until his skin split and bled. He sighed and let his forehead rest against the cool steel, stilling his hand long enough to let the blood seep down his wrist and forearm.

IV's arms circled around his middle as he was jerked from the wall, his back hitting the teen's chest with a thud. "Let go of me!" He ordered as his hands tried to push IV's away, his body thrashed only to have the embrace tighten on him. "Dammit, IV-"

"You need forgiveness to move on." IV reminded him, his breath was hot against Nasch's neck despite the shivers it was sending down his spine.

Nasch stilled in his arms. "Forgiveness?"

"I'm the only one here for a reason."

Nasch turned around in the other teen's arms, "everyone else-" IV cut off his question with a simple nod. Every soul: the other lords, his friends from his time as Kamishiro Ryoga; even Chris and Michael found it inside them to forgive him for killing their brother.

Royal eyes fell away, unable to look at the burning fire in front of him, "I don't blame you for not forgiving me."

One of IV's hands let go breaking the embrace as he raised his hand, long fingers trailing down Nasch's soft cheeks coaxing him to look back at him. The blue eyes were wide in shock underneath the tenderness of the touch. "Who said I wasn't going to forgive you? You sure are dense."

Nasch's brow scrunched together as he tried to search IV's face for an answer. It was futile, and Nasch knew it. An actor as practiced as IV never let cracks show in his facade.

"Idiot." IV muttered as his index finger hooked under the smaller teen's chin, pulling their faces close until their lips touched. Nasch gasped as the warmth from IV rushed through him, embarrassingly causing his legs to buckle underneath him. He reached out, circling his own arms around IV's neck to hold himself up; tilting his head as he let the kiss deepen when he felt IV's long fingers snake into his hair to gently massage his scalp.

IV pulled away, their foreheads rested together in an uncharacteristically gentle display from the older teen.

"I told you I'd wait for you, Ryoga. I wasn't going to forgive you until then."

A gasp choked and died in his throat as he stared up at IV. The fire was consuming him completely, the warmth that the other's soul always gave him letting ease wash into him. He felt himself sink into the crimson eyes, content and relaxed for the first time in a long while. A chill sink back into him as IV broke away, leaving him exposed and open only craving the warmth more. He fumbled for IV's hand, lacing their fingers together to keep the pulse of heat through him.

"IV."

"Shut up, would you?" IV smirked down at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he began to lead him toward the door once more. "You know I am not looking forward to spending eternity with someone so stupid."

Nasch clicked his tongue, "and you think I am?"

IV simply shook his head as he placed his hand on the cold door, it slipped right through the steel as if the door wasn't even there. Nasch was too stunned to move, causing IV to yank him through the door himself.

"Really, do you have to be a pain in the ass already, Ryoga?"

Nasch laughed as he stumbled to get his footing back, never letting go of the warmth IV's hand provided. IV stopped dragging him giving him a chance to compose himself.

_So this is my Hell? I suppose I've lived through worse._


End file.
